


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #58 : « Savoir »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [58]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Christmas Presents, Convergence, Dark, Family Issues, Father issues, House Palpatine, Legends Never Die, Naboo Lake Country, One Shot, Palpateen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Sheev Palpatine subit les railleries de ses frères et sœurs, décidément très matinaux en ce jour de Noël, et les choses ne vont pas en s'arrangeant lorsque son père demande à lui parler.
Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/690045





	Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #58 : « Savoir »

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [En attendant Noël... - Jour n°19 : Savoir & Survivre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914261) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> Ok, ce n'est pas le premier texte, ces derniers temps, qui parle de Noël, alors que nous en sommes encore loin... mais celui-ci est tellement intéressant et abouti que je n'ai pas pu résister à le republier x')
> 
> Date de première publication : 19 décembre 2016

Lorsque Sheev se réveilla en ce matin de Noël, l'adolescent ne réalisa pas tout de suite la date du jour. Il s'étira longuement en restant bien au chaud sous ses couvertures, seule sa main droite en sortit furtivement pour repousser les cheveux roux en bataille qui étaient tombés sur son visage pendant son sommeil.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il descendit l'escalier principal du manoir de Convergence, et que les deux ou trois serviteurs qu'il croisa lui souhaitèrent poliment un joyeux Noël, qu'il parvint à se situer dans le temps. _Un joyeux Noël... Quel joyeux Noël en effet que d'être coincé ici avec une famille abominable_ , songea-t-il amèrement, tout en leur retournant la politesse avec un sourire de façade.

Il arriva dans la salle à manger principale, pour y trouver ses deux frères et ses deux sœurs, déjà attablés autour de leur petit déjeuner. Sheev soupira, puis se résigna à s'asseoir en leur compagnie. Alors qu'il se servait un mug de thé, son plus jeune frère, âgé de dix ans, l'interpella :

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aies été assez sage cette année pour que le Père Noël t'offre quelque chose, fit l'enfant avec un sourire méchant. Je ne pense pas que tu aies été assez sage de toute ta vie pour mériter quoi que ce soit, en fait.

\- Tu es absolument ridicule, lui rétorqua sèchement Sheev. Le Père Noël n'existe même pas, et tu le sais. Maintenant tais-toi et retourne à ta tartine.

\- Il n'a pas forcément tort, continua la plus âgée des deux sœurs. Le Père Noël mis à part, évidemment. Je doute fort que Père accepte de t'offrir quoi que ce soit, vu comment tu t'es comporté à son égard toute l'année... toute ton existence, même.

Sheev lui lança un regard courroucé, mais sa sœur ne se départit pas de son petit rictus agaçant.

\- C'est certainement le cas, mais crois-moi, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire des états d'âme de Père, tout comme je n'en ai rien à faire des vôtres, lui répondit Sheev. Mieux vaut ne pas avoir de cadeaux que d'accepter ceux offerts à contrecœur.

Son frère le plus âgé s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, mais il en fut dissuadé par l'entrée de Cosinga dans la pièce. Le père de famille, avec lequel Sheev partageait une ressemblance frappante, s'adressa directement à son fils aîné.

\- Sheev, lève-toi et suis-moi, grogna-t-il sans lui jeter plus qu'un regard.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, Père, fit le jeune Palpatine d'un ton ironique.

Cosinga, qui avait déjà tourné les talons pour quitter la pièce, se retourna brusquement vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Quand apprendras-tu à rester à ta place et à ne pas me manquer de respect ? cracha-t-il d'un ton furieux.

Sheev préféra ne rien répondre, pour une fois. Une confrontation aussi matinale ne figurait pas dans ses plans pour la journée. Il emboîta plutôt le pas de Cosinga, qui le conduisit à l'extérieur du manoir, dans l'allée de l'entrée.

Un objet volumineux s'y trouvait, mais il était recouvert par un grand drap blanc. _Un cadeau ? Tout de même ?_ Cosinga se planta devant son fils, ses yeux bleu pâle brillant de sa colère toujours pas retombée.

\- Considère ce cadeau comme une sorte d'accord entre nous. Je te fais plaisir en t'offrant quelque chose que je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier et, en échange, tu améliores ton comportement. Envers moi, envers ta mère, envers tes frères et sœurs, envers tes professeurs et tes camarades. Je ne sais pas pour quoi tu te prends, exactement, à tenir tête à tout le monde, mais maintenant tu vas arrêter parce que j'en ai plus qu'assez. C'est compris ?

\- Avant d'agréer à quoi que ce soit, je souhaite voir ce que tu m'as « offert ».

\- Tu n'es pas en position de négocier, Sheev.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! s'exclama le jeune Palpatine, exaspéré.

\- C'est le prénom que nous t'avons donné à ta naissance et j'ai donc tout à fait le droit de l'utiliser, peu importe ton avis sur le sujet.

Les deux Palpatine étaient désormais aussi furieux l'un que l'autre, se toisant froidement. La tension entre eux était presque palpable.

\- Pour en revenir au sujet principal de cette discussion, commença Sheev en tentant de recouvrer son sang-froid, je suis parfaitement en position de négocier, contrairement à ce que vous pensez, Père, puisque j'ai tout à fait le droit de refuser votre cadeau.

\- Ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir, et bien vite.

Cosinga fit signe au discret servant, qui se trouvait non loin depuis le début, de retirer le drap blanc pour découvrir ce qui était caché dessous.

Un prototype Patrouilleur Flash. L'un des meilleurs speeders de course.

Sheev resta ébahi pendant un instant. Cosinga savait décidément comment faire chanter les gens... mais son fils avait la fibre manipulatrice tout aussi développée, sinon plus.

\- Toujours enclin à refuser mon cadeau ? demanda Cosinga, un petit sourire victorieux dessiné sur ses lèvres fines.

\- J'admets que cela peut me faire reconsidérer ce que j'ai affirmé précédemment, commenta son fils.

\- Prends-le, il est à toi. Je réclame simplement un meilleur comportement et une meilleure tenue de ta part, ce qui ne devrait pas trop être difficile à faire, même pour toi, si tu décides de faire des efforts.

_Crois ce que tu veux, vieil homme... La personne qui parviendra à me contrôler et à me forcer à faire des choses contre mon gré n'est pas encore née._


End file.
